When They Were Here
by Ky0ko
Summary: traduction ! ONESHOT de Sarinileni, LJ GH, James et Lily... toute une histoire, une première fois, un amour qui fleurit, des sentiment qui jamais ne tompbero,t dans l'oubli.


**Title**When They Were Here(Quand Ils Étaient Ici )

**Auteur : **Sarinileni

**Traductrice :** Ky()ko

**Estimation : **PG-13

**Date Signalée : **Samedi, 23 octobre 2004

**Note de la Traductrice :** 10 PAGES ! OO ! Vous vous rendez compte en deux jour !

Plus sérieusement j'ai a-d-o-r-é cette onseshot qui je trouve fait réfléchir, en espérant que vous aimerez ! BISOUS !

_"Pour être ici comme ça  
Et pour vous te voir t'étendre tel un chat  
Et goûter juste ta saveur  
Et pour te voir allongé sous moi sans plus jamais regarder l'heure  
Dieu je suis fatigué du sommeil  
Et je veux juste être dans toi  
Et connaître ce sentiment qui m'émerveille_

_Je veux me sentir en toi ce soir  
Mais je ne le ferai pas  
Je ne te ferai pas_

Cris mon nom juste une fois

Mais je ne le ferai pas  
Je ne te le ferai pas... "

**When**** They Were Here**

**L**ily Evans soupira en rendant à Catherine Higgins son sourire par politesse. Son regard se posa sur Peter Pettigrew, se lisant dans un coin. Elle savait que Sirius Black était en haut, au dortoir des garçons. Remus Lupin n'était nulle part, donc introuvable. Et James Potter…

Lily secoua la tête faisant virevolter ses magnifiques cheveux roux tout en essuyant les larmes qui étaient venu soudainement mouiller ses yeux verts et par la même occasion la lettre qu'elle était entrain d'écrire. Elle était maintenant inutilisable, Lily la déchira brusquement et embrasa les morceaux à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Le portrait qui masquait l'entrée de la Salle commune des Gryffondors s'ouvrit soudainement sur James Potter et Remus Lupin qui riaient de bon cœur. Lily regardait fixement la table son regard déviant sur le tapis rouge.

Ce jour là elle avait vraiment voulut qu'il... l'embrasse... mais elle l'avait repoussé et maintenant il _savait qu'_elle n'a n'avait jamais..._le bâtard_.

Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis...

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, laissant les larmes tomber sur la table en bois. Elle les essuya rapidement et s'enfonça dans sa chaise espérant qu'_il_ ne la verrait pas. Du coin de l'œil elle vit James et Remus s'asseoir avec Peter, et elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre se mordant la lèvre.

Les voix de James et Remus moururent soudainement, elle n'entendait plus rien : Silence Total. Ils avaient dus stopper leurs conversation. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de retenir les larmes, c'est alors qu'elle entendu quelqu'un traîner une chaise à côté de la sienne et s'asseoir dessus.

"hé," Dit tranquillement James.

Lily répondit par un truc entre « hé » et « bonjour »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais le devinait confus. Elle ferma les yeux pendant un moment puis se retourna vers lui. Sa chaise était à l'envers de telle manière que son buste flirtait avec le dossier, ses bras étaient nonchalamment posés au-dessus de la chaise et sa tête posée sur eux. Tout en se balançant il l'observait curieusement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

" Tu as pleurés ?"

Elle arqua un sourcil a. "non." Sa voix était hautaine.

Il fit une pause, sa chaise retombant bruyamment sur le sol. Ses yeux se fixant dans le vert. "J'ai toujours ce que je veux," dit-il calmement.

"contente pour toi," répondit raidement Lily, son regard se fixant sur le mur.

" Et je te veux," Continua t-il.

Lily se retourna vivement croyant que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête "pardon?"

" J'ai dit ' que je te veux ' Et a en juger par hier après midi tu me veux aussi." Répondit-il. Lily sursauta serrant le coin de la table dans ses mains devenu blanches.

" T-tu ne m'a pas parler de toute le journée !" s'exclama t-elle essayant de contrôler sa respiration bloquée par la confusion, la colère et…

Ah, oui : et le désir de sauter sur James Potter.

"Et bien, j'étais plutôt embarrassé," expliqua t-il.

"embarrassé!" pleura t-elle, consternée.

"Oui. Avoue que le je vais t'embrasser maintenant ' n'est pas la chose la plus romantique à chuchoter dans l'oreille d'une fille."

"bien, mais le fait de t'avoir dit que je n'avais jamais embrassé avant n'était pas du meilleur goût aussi… '' murmura Lily.

"Lily," dit-il inclinant sa tête sur le côté. Qu'importe le nombre de fois ou il l'appelait _Lily _elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle avait dus supporter pendant six ans qu'il l'appel par son nom de famille et son prénom sur ses lèvres étaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait en demander. " Ce n'était pas un simple et innocent picotin sur les lèvres. C'était... "

"une séance de bécot?" proposa t-elle faiblement.

Il opina du chef d'un air songeur. "je ne sais pas ... tu n'étais pas... moi j'ai eu beaucoup de..."

" j'étais si terrible?" laissa t-elle échapper, exprimant par là la crainte qui l'avait hantée toute la journée, et aussi bien avant.

"non!" répondit-il immédiatement se relevant brusquement. "Pas du tout ! Tu étais tellement merveilleuse. Je… n'ai jamais voulut arrêter ! Jamais crois moi ! "

"Maudis soit Binns et ses cours particulier." Ria Lily en ayant un sourire tordu.

"Ecoute Lily. Tu es différente, j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Et je… je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. D'habitude je sait d'entré de jeu si une fille veut ou pas, mais pour toi... " Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. "Tu me troubles."

La main de Lily se posa avec tendresse sur celle de James.

"J'apprécis," ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque " que tu me troubles."

"bien," chuchota-elle ses joues prenant une délicate couleur rosée.

"nous nous marierons."

Lily leva la tête et fixa James avec un sourire heureux "OH, vraiment ? Tu viens d'avoir cette idée ?"

James inclina sa tête d'un air pensif "Tu vois ce sera en juin, tu seras tout en blanc – magnifique bien sûr – tous le monde sera là, tes parents super et ( James eu une grimace ) ta timbrée de sœur. "

Lily ria dévoilant ses dents blanches. " Continue Jamy-chéri, je vole vers le bonheur !"

Il se pencha vers elle, un sourire coquin accroché au visage, et fit courir sa langue sur la lèvres inférieur de celle qui allait devenir sa femme." Tu savais que ta peau avait meilleur goût que le chocolat ? "

"Mmm," susurra Lily qui n'avait vraisemblablement aucune envie d'arrêter d'écouter ses mots excitants. Elle aimait l'entendre parler, elle aimait le timbre de sa voix chaude lui murmurer à l'oreille. Elle l'aimait réellement.

" On est fait pour être ensemble de toute façon."

"OH, naturellement," ria doucement Lily en le câlinant. "Continu."

"bien, pour le mariage nous aurons _un thème de Quidditch_!"

L'idée était si absurde que Lily éclata de rire, cependant James continua.

"non ! Rhââ écoutez donc Miss Evans ! Sirius sera le témoin et je me tiendrai là et les anneaux seront autour d'une poignée de manche à balai qu'il tiendra, et tu viendras jusqu'à moi sur _un balai_! Et alors du descendra et nous nous marierons, mangerons du gâteau décoré avec des souaffles des vifs d'or et des cognards !

"J'en doute fortement," dit Lily.

Il prit soudainement un air sérieux, il gratta son épaule droite et un petit sourire. "Tu me refuserais ça ? Alors que je suis sûr que n'importe quelle mariée sauterait de joie !"

Elle fut distraite par la peau nu de James contre la sienne. " Vraiment ? Un mariage avec un thème de Quidditch ? Ta jeune mariée va prendre fissa ses jambes à son cou en poussant des cris à glacer le sang ! ( Lily fit mine de griffer l'air ) Grrrrr !

"je ne crois pas... _Tu_ ne crieras. À moins que nous soyons dans le lit... "

Elle lui administra une légère claque sur le torse " Ah oui , et comment sais tu cela ? Et oui Jamy-chéri le fait que je sois criarde ou pas, tu ne le sais pas. Nah !."

"Tu es une criarde," affirma James. " je suis certain que tu es une criarde."

Lily frotta son pied contre sa cheville. " ça t'inquiète de faire un essai ? »

Il grimaça. "Naturellement. Mais on a tout le temps."

"Pour l'essai, oui. Pour le Mariage de Quidditch. Mmmmh, je ne crois pas."

"je suis sérieux, Lils. Tu es faites pour moi. Jamais il ne pourra y avoir quelqu'un d'autre."

"ne parles pas du futur, James. Ça m'effraye. C'est... tellement cliché ces moment magique. Profitons... oui profitons juste du moment présent." Elle fit courir ses doigts sur ses bras légèrement musclés et ferma les yeux.

"Tu as raison," acquiesça t-il.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle gigota pour mieux se caller dans ses puissant bras.Le lit était parfait, l'oreiller droit. La lune était tombé, colorant les murs d'un blanc fantomatique contrastant avec la couleur initial : noir-gris. Derrière la fenêtre à même le mur l'astre lunaire semblait leur sourire et Lily ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Puis elle eu brusquement une idée.

"Peux tu me passer une plume Jamy ," Lui demanda Lily.

"pourquoi?"

"donnes moi en juste une."

"_pourquoi_?"

Elle se retourna vers lui ; il la regarda d'un air innocent puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, il carresa tendrement sa joue, se tourna et commença à farfoullier dans son sac posé sur le plancher. « encre?"

"non."

Il attrapa une plume qu'il mit entre ses dents et remonta maladroitement dans le lit avec un sourire amusé. Lily le regarda se remonter avec ses affaire, hypnotisé par ces cheveux noirs courant contre son torse musclé. Il était beau. Divinement beau.

Mais elle n'eu plus le loisir de l'admirer car il disparut sous un amas de feuilles blanches qu'il avait remonté. Il enleva la plume de ses lèvres et la tendit à Lily. Lily lui prit la main et l'amena à elle, clôturant les quelques espaces qui la séparaient de ce corps qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il se saisi de sa main et embrassa maladroitement les doigts, poussant rapidement la plume dans sa main et se noyant dans ses yeux vert. Lily lui sourit, se retourna de nouveau vers le mur et commença à graver des signes dans la pierre.

Après quelques instant elle lui rendit sa plume ( un peu amochée ), mais il jeta la plume qui vola à travers la pièce, s'allongea sur Lily, leurs corps s'embôitant parfaitement. Lily se décala un peu, toujours embarrassée. Mais doucement James passa un bras sous sa nuque et l'amena à son visage. "je t'aime," Dit-il simplement en collant son front contre le sien, et elle le sentit sourire.

Naturellement il avait le lui avait dit avant. Tous deux avaient avoué à l'un ou à l'autre ses sentiments, mais cette fois… Cette fois ça la heurta complètement. Et tout en elle déferla, les murs où se dressait son amour se fissura et il déferla en elle, la brûlant à chaque partie de son corps la peau de James était contre la sienne. Elle l'aimait follement. Elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Avec James.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient au présent, que le passé était passé, il leur restait l'avenir qui avançait imperceptiblement. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent au dessus des mots gravés dans la roche à tout jamais. Heureux qu'ils resteraient à jamais une trace de leurs sentiments, de leur histoire. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils ne dirent rien. Parce que tous deux savaient, ce que l'autre ressentait et aucun mot n'aurait pus le définir. Ils savaient et étaient seul à le savoir.

_Lily et James Potter étaient ici._

A seize ans Ginny Weasley avait perdu sa virginité, cadeau qu'elle avait donné à un certain brun nommé John.

John était son meilleur ami un Hufflepuff ( Pouffsoufle ), et l'une des personnes les plus douces qu'elle avait jamais rencontrées. Elle ne savait pas exactement comment ils en étaient arrivés là, pendant à un moment ils couraient dans les couloir sombres, explorant une aile du château qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et un instant plus tard…

_C_'était arrivé.

C'était une salle minuscule, mais un jolie lit y avait été installé et il se dégageait de la pièce une odeur fraîche caractéristique des blanchisserie moldus. Pendant un moment ils se regardaient se fixant l'un l'autre, la respiration saccadé par leur course, un moment plus tard ils s'embrassaient, se frôlaient… Et alors.

Ginny avait tout de suite regretté.

Immédiatement, ils avaient pris conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait, s'étaient excusés maladroitement et s'en étaient suivi une longue et houleuse discussion qui avait duré près d'une heure. Tous deux étaient d'accord sur un point. Ça avait été une erreur. Et en était arrivé à une conclusion. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Ginny s'était toujours demandé qu'est-ce qui se passerait si un jour il arriverait quelques chose avec John, maintenant qu'elle savait… C'était décevant. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pourtant elle _Le_ lui avait donné.

John avait insisté pour l'escorter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffindor et puis il l'avait laissé, Ginny s'était effondrée sur son lit, une bile amère lui venant dans la bouche. Oui elle Le lui avait donné. A cette personne que jamais elle n'avait aimé. Elle roula sur le côté se roula en boule et grimaça de douleur. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre imbriquée dans le mur, la lune encore resplendissait mais ne souriait pas. Ginny ferma les yeux et se laissa choir dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours suivant furent exactement pareils, La dernière des Weasley souffrait d'insomnie chronique qui l'obligeaient à ressasser toutes ses idées. C'était donc ça le sex ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien de… _spécial_ ?

Deux semaines plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la chambre, l'odeur de blanchisserie l'entourant, les draps blancs resplendissant. Il y devait avoir quelques chose, et c'était cette chose qu'elle cherchait. Elle inclina sa tête à droite et se demanda ce qu'elle cherchait, et alors elle réalisa ce qu'elle voyait.

Gravée dans le mur une phrase brillait étrangement à la lueur de la lune. Elle était au niveau parfait pour que quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans le lit puisse l'écrire. A la place exacte ou elle se trouvait maintenant.

_Lily et James Potter étaient ici_

Ginny sentit une boule se former dans on estomac, ses doigts effleurèrent les mots gravé dans la roche. Des mots écris de la main des parents d'Harry. Elle avait vu des photos des parents de Harry, et s'était toujours demandée si elle aimerait quelqu'un autant qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Elle avait toujours été là quand Harry avait regardé fixement une photo ou une lettre ou un autre article qui même brièvement mentionnait ses parents, et elle avait toujours vu ce regard. Ce regard qu'abordait Ron quand sa mère le félicitait, ce regard que chaque enfant à eu à l'égard de ses parents. Avoir perdu sa virginité dans le même endroit où elle était sûre que ses parents avait perdu la fit se sentir sale.

Mais également merveilleuse.

Elle se sentie comme un voleur, comme si elle avait volé quelque chose Harry, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas vraiment volé quelques chose. Elle commença à sangloter fortement, les bruits résonnèrent dans la minuscule pièce. Elle avait donné la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait à un garçon qu'elle n'aimait même pas, dans l'endroit même ou James et Lily, maman et papa d'Harry… Endroit qui avait contenu tant d'amour.

Quelque chose lui disait que James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas fait du sexe, elle les imaginait, _faisant l'amour_. Plusieurs fois dans sa quatrième année elle les avait imaginé : leurs hanches s'adaptant d'une manière coordonnée, ensemble, le martèlement implacable, la sueur qui glissait dans leurs dos… Ginny se roula en boule, elle aurait tant aimé qu'au lieu de John se soit Harry, Harry et elle faisant comme ses parents.

"OH _Harry_," pleura t-elle

... Ginny _aimait toujours Harry, follement éperdument.._

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Ginny essuya ses paumes en sueur sur sa longue robes et s'appuya contre le mur attendant impatiemment Harry qui devait avoir finit de dîner. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà rentré mais pas Harry. Elle du attendre encore cinq minute avant qu'il n'arrive enfin. Ginny serra l'ourlet de sa robe dans sa main et…

"Harry?" Exigea t-elle d'une voix rauque. Il s'arrêta net. Son expression ne changea pas, même quand il l'aperçut.

"Ginny. Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?" Il semblait exténué. Ginny mordilla sa lèvres inférieur se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

_Oui,_ pensa t-elle en revoyant le regard d'Harry quand il s'agissait de ses parents.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour… Euh… quelques chose !"

Il soupira, jetant un coup d'oeil vers le haut des escaliers, comme s'il voyait son lit lui tendre les bras, mais il se contenta de sourire gentiment. " Bien sûr Ginny, je te suis."

Ginny recommença à respirer et parvint à lui rendre un sourire crispé.Elle s'avança vers lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait et le guida. Ils traversèrent une foulés de corridors, débouchèrent dans le vestibule tournèrent à droite et s'engouffrèrent dans un petit escalier

"où - donc - allons - nous?" haleta Harry en s'appuyant contre la balustrade.

"tu - verras," répondit Ginny, en se demandant comment elle et John _avaient pus monter _ces escaliers _en courant_ l'autre nuit.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent face à une porte. La main de Ginny marqua un temps d'arrêts avant de se refermer sur la poignée et de la tournée, elle laissa passer Harry qui fit quelques pas, il avait l'air intrigué. Ginny referma la porte derrière et s'avança. Elle prit de nouveau la main d'Harry et le mena jusqu'au lit. Harry la regarda il avait quelques chose de hanté dans son regard. Ginny posa leurs mains sur le mur «je voulais te montrer quelques chose »

Et doucement elle fit glisser leurs mains entrelacées et alors les mots apparurent devant eux. "Ginny,''

Mais Ginny secoua la tête ''regarde"

Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses traits s'adoucirent tandis qu'il lisait les mots. Puis elle l'entendit murmurer

"ma... maman ? Et mon papa?"

Elle acquiesça le regardant fixement.

Il déglutit et tourna son visage vers elle. " Tu penses… ici ? Pour la première fois ?"

Ginny acquiesça à nouveau.

Harry inclina la tête, observant les mots qui scintillaient devant lui. Des larmes mouillèrent ses yeux vert tandis qu'il balbutiait.

"Je... te remercie. Merci beaucoup. C'est... " Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa bouche, il posa sa tête dans la nuque de Ginny les larmes coulant sur son visage fatigué, il prit son menton entre ses doigts, fit pivoter sa tête, caressa avec ses pouces ses joues et doucement leurs visage se rapprochèrent et…

Et alors ils s'embrassèrent.

Ginny savait qu'elle devrait se sentir comme une putain, coucher avec deux garçons différent dans le même lieu, presque en même tant. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Pas quand elle sentait la main d'Harry parcourir la peau nu de son dos. Pas quand son visage était enfouit sous son torse musclé. Pas quand il était avec elle tout simplement. Sa jambe encerclait ses hanches de manière possessive tandis qu'elle sentait sa main se perdre dans sa chevelure rousse.

"qui s'était..."

Il la serra plus fortement dans ses bras attendant la réponse. Elle se dégagea un peu et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

"C'est marrant non... nous avons eu notre première fois dans le même lieu que la première fois de mes parents. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler.

Ginny inspira profondément pour se calmée. Elle enfouit encore plus sa tête dans le torse de son amant. Elle se délecta de cette main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la gravure et elle en redessina les contours l'air pensif.

"je..." Elle hésita ne voulant pas lui avouer.

Elle sentit sa peau contre elle, et se décida à parler.

"c'était vraiment une erreur," affirma t-elle en remuant frénétiquement la tête contre son ventre. "avec toi c'était… différent."

Il roula sur le côté et l'encercla de ses bras, son torse contre son dos. Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne et elle ressentit alors l'odeur de l'oreiller, il avait leurs odeur, l'odeur de leurs amour. Un mélange lourd, salé, érotique. Différent.

"C'est ici que ça s'est passé. Notre première fois était ici."

Les doigts de Harry se pressèrent contre son ventre. "qui...?"

"John," répondit-elle elle a complété. " Je me suis sentie sale… horrible après que j'ai trouvé ça ( elle indiqua l'inscription du doigt.) puis j'ai pensé que tu aurais plus mérité que moi d'être ici. _J'ai_ des parents. Tu... tu aurais dus voir ça avant moi."

Il fourra sa tête dans sa nuque et la secoua. "Non... ce n'est pas grave. ( il fit une pause et la serra plus contre lui ) Tu m'aimes?" demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

"je t'aime," répondit t-elle après un moment. L'atmosphère devint encore plus malhabile.

"pourquoi?" l'interrogea t-il. "je suis... moi je suis grincheux et déprimé et je... tu sais bien comment je suis. Je ne suis pas facile à vivre. _Tu sais ça_… comme tout le monde."

Elle joua machinalement avec le coin de l'oreiller. " Premièrement. Ça ne m'inquiète pas, tu peux me faire pour ça Harry. Je t'aime comme tu es, entièrement. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Je _sais_... "

Il se relaxa et souffla dans sa nuque, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Alors il a dit, " Et si ça ne marche pas ?"

"et puis," répondit-elle, "je ne veux personne d'autre je te le répète."

Le silence était assourdissant car Harry prenait conscience de ce que ça signifiait : pour Ginny il n'y aurait personne d'autre.

Ginny se retourna les yeux brillant et le serra de toutes ses forces enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte. Il était comme une partie d'elle. Si on découpe trop de branche à un arbre il meurt. Harry était sa branche la plus importante.

"Ça fonctionnera," chuchota t-il farouchement dans son oreille. "je le jure devant Dieu."

Ginny eu un doux sourire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux hirsute. "va dormir, Harry," Répondit-elle doucement, elle se releva déposa un baiser sur son front ou des mèches étaient collées par la sueur. " tu es si fatigué."

Il acquiesça et déposa sa tête contre son épaule, s'effondrant. Ginny eu un petit rire se releva sur ses coudes et commença à écrire au dessus de l'écriture légèrement brillante. C'était beau, pourtant les angles étaient pointus et maladroits sur les lettres.

Presque comme Harry. Presque comme elle...

_... presque comme tous les deux._


End file.
